Missing Little Mischief
by FourKins
Summary: Another gender-bender story about Ash. (Yes ANOTHER gender-bender.) I originally started this story with Melobi, but she quit fanfiction so I have to take it over... Fun ! Luna always looked up to her brother, wanting to be like him. But when he refuses to let her go on her pokemon adventure, she decides to do it anyway. Now with a new identity and a new friend, she's ready for it.
1. Prologue

**Melobi: er... (grabs head and freaks out) I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!**

**Fourkins: laughs at Melobi and takes pencil, starting to write their first co-fanfic.**

**Let's Start!**

**Melobi: WAIT! First we have to say the disclaimer, I don't want the police after our heads.**

**Fourkins: Yaddy yatta yatta, don't own... just story. Tomato tomato. **

"Pleeeeeease?"

A little girl flashed her big twinkly eyes at her older brother. Her name was Luna and she was determined to convince her brick-headed brother to let her go on a pokemon journey. The legal age to go on an adventure was ten, but it didn't hurt to plan out your future early.

"No." A simple one syllable word, yet so powerful.

Luna put on her puppy dog face, "why~" she whined, "you got to go, and so did your friends."

"No."

Luna pouted, turned around stiffly and stomped to her room in disappointment. She slammed her door closed and flopped onto her bed, proceeding to roll around on it in a childish manner.

It's so unfair, she thought, I'm perfectly capable of going on an adventure.

Luna looked up at her window; it was already dusk. Tomorrow, her childhood friend, Gary, would be starting his adventure. It would get lonely around here, with no one for her to play or compete with.

No! Luna mentally slapped herself, she can't give up so easily. Who said a little girl couldn't be a great pokemon trainer? she'll show them!

The next morning, with a new goal set in mind, the little troublemaker jumped off her bed and started digging through her closet.

Hmm, what would a boy wear? She wondered, holding up a few pieces of clothing. In the end she decided on a simple blue hoodie over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, and a large cap to hide her face and long hair.

She observed herself in the mirror and nodded in acceptance on her look. Luna strapped on a backpack, grabbed her pikachu plushie and put it under the covers to make it look like she was still asleep and escaped out the window, making sure to close the curtains behind her. It should give her a few hours to get away, since her brother knew she liked to sleep in a lot.

Luna dashed towards Prof. Oak's lab, praying that he had an extra pokemon for this little unexpected visitor. She arrived just in time to see Gary enter a car with a group of cheerleaders who tried to get him to notice their pom-poms as he was about to start his own adventure.

"Why hello," Luna heard Prof. Oak's voice behind her and turned around, "did you come here for a pokemon as well? What is your name?"

Luna looked around in a panic, she had forgotten to come up with a name. Her eyes locked on to a nearby ash tree, "Ash, my name is Ash," she said in a low voice.

"Ash, well I wasn't expecting you but you are in luck. I have just one more pokemon left. Follow me."

Luna was led into a laboratory and her eyes instantly focused on the pokeball with a lighting bolt. Professor Oak picked up the pokeball and released the pokemon inside, a pichu came out.

Luna instantly hugged the little creature, "it's so cute!" she squealed happily.

Prof. Oak lifted an eyebrow at her reaction but didn't comment. Pichu, however, was very annoyed at being trapped in a bear hug. He released a thundershock and zapped the two occupants of the room.

Prof. Oak coughed, "as you can see, he has quite a shocking personality, but he's still a pichu so it's perfectly normal. Hopefully he'll grow out of it."

Prof. Oak then handed Luna a pokedex and 5 empty pokeballs to start off her journey. The girl in disguise thanked him and quickly left.

While walking through the forest, Luna suddenly yelled "I got it!" and stopped in her tracks. Luna looked at the pichu in front of her excitedly.

"I'll give you a nickname," the newbie trainer told him, " How about Volta? Do you like that name?"

The pichu look horrified and shook his head furiously.

"No? How about Voltie?"

Pichu shook his head again.

"Again? Gosh you're picky. If you don't like Voltie, then your name will be Mr. Volt. I have nothing else to name you."

"Piii!" Pichu latched onto his trainer's sleeve with a pleading expression. No no, I like Voltie. Please don't name me Mr. Volt, he seemed to say.

The girl gave a cute laugh and stretched out her hand towards Pichu. "Then Voltie it is! We agree with that?"

"Pi pichu pi!" said Pichu as he cautiously extended his hand towards the girl.

"From today on, we'll be partners!" giggled the girl. She then realized something very important. "Oh! I forgot to mention my name! I'm Luna and I'm eight years old! Nice to meet you!"

"Chu!" Voltie the pichu then froze. Wait, eight?!


	2. Chapter 1- The Catch

**Melobi: Hello again, even though I have no business of being on this chapter. FourKins and I are doing the same old you-write-this-chapter-and-I-write-the-next routine. This chapter was written by FourKins and I will be writing the next one. Preview at the end!**

**FourKins: Dun dun duuuunnnn! Stick with me! I tend to be long winded :P Take good care of us~! Oh! Mew is going to make a special appearance so look out for it~!**

**Melobi: Also, special thanks to Anthony Rienzo, , and supersexyghotmew95 for reviewing. Now for the disclaimer. (Takes in a deep breath) We don't own Pokemon. (Runs off blubbering like an idiot because said idiot was depressed that she doesn't own Pokemon) (Voice: *cough* Loser *cough*) **

**FourKins: Now pay attention to me~! This is Chapter 1: The Catch!**

"Did you see that Voltie!" yells Luna- I mean Ash as she points to the dent she have made.

"Pi pik pichu~!" yawns Voltie.

"Oi! Are you even watching!" yells Ash.

"Pichu pi!" yells Voltie as it gets up.

"Don't just say things! Watch! Watch!" yells Ash.

"PICHU!" Voltie cries as it uses thunder shock. After Voltie is finished with it's little tantrum, Ash just looks at it then sprays water on it.

"Bad," says Ash with a serious face.

"Pi..chu" whines Voltie with teary eyes.

"Be strong," says Ash as she is also about to cry. They both start to stare at each other, trying not to shed tears; however are still on the brink of crying.

Then Ash pulled away, losing the battle. "MAN! You're just too good," sniffles Ash as she looks up and cries.

"What are you doing?" asks a young boy as he walks towards her. Ash looks the boy up and down, judging him.

"Not worth it," says Ash as she sticks her nose in the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" yells the boy, offended.

"Not. Good. Enough. For. Me," says Ash with a giggle. "Just kidding. But if you want, you can follow me around."

The boy looks mad at first then a wicked smile grows on his face. "Sure, if my brother can come."

Another, identical boy steps out from behind him. "And if my brother also?" asks the brother.

More and more identical boys step out till there is a sea of identical faces. Voltie's eyes grow big as all the color from his face vanishes and he faints. All the guys just smirk at the fallen Pichu and looks up at Ash. Ash looks shocked at first, then a giant grin grows on her face as she laughs.

"Will all of you be joining me as I become the world famous champion?" says Ash with an energetic laugh.

"W-what?" asks one of the boys.

"You're not scared?" asks another.

"What's wrong with you?!" grumbles another one.

"The more the merrier," says Ash with a big smile.

"What an abnormality," mutters another.

"What a stupid girl," says another.

"I'll show you stupid!" yells Ash.

"Pi..." freezes Voltie. Girl? "Pi pichu pi! Pi pipipi pichu pichu!"

"Found your weakness," laughs the boy, getting interested in the conversation again.

"What's the matter Voltie?" asks Ash.

"Pichu!" yells Voltie.

"That's you're secret stupid," says a boy.

"You're not suppose to be a girl, Lu-na!" says another boy with a smile.

"Oh! OH MY GOSH!" yells Ash. "H-how do you know my i-i-identity?"

"That's. A. Secret!" says another boy.

"You're psychic," says Ash.

"How did you know?!" asks a boy.

"I didn't," laughs Ash as she puts her hands on her hips. "It was a complete and utter guess! But you just confirmed it for me. Thank you!"

"Well aren't you a clever one?" the boy commented with a laugh.

"Of course I am! You're messing with an expert!" says Ash as she flashes the peace sign in front of herself.

"Bet you're not clever enough for the gym leaders," laughs another guy.

"Gym... leaders?" asks Ash with a tilt of her head.

"Pi pichu" mutters Voltie as it shakes it's head as if to say "Out of all the trainers in the world, why this one?"

"There will be no mocking from the help, ok-ay?" says Ash with an attitude. Voltie just thundershocks Ash right there and then. "Yeah, I'll admit," says Ash as she looks around. "I deserved that. Yep, deserved that..."

"How do you not know what the gym leaders are?" asks one of the boys.

"Shut up!" screams Ash, angry. "I'm sheltered!"

"Is that so?" asks one of the boys slowly.

"Shut up and tell me!" yells Ash.

"That's a contradiction," says one of them.

"No one asked you!" yells Ash.

"Did you want us to tell you or not?" asks one of the boys.

"Of course," says Ash with a confident nod of her head.

"The gym leaders are the strongest," says another boy.

"To be anyone in this world, you have to go through them," says another boy.

"So I just have to beat a few people, sounds easy enough," says Ash.

"It's not easy stupid!" yells one of the boys.

"Oh yeah!" yells Ash. "Then I'll prove you wrong!"

"How?" asks another boy.

"Well... you're already following me around, so you can just watch me," shrugs Ash, she then grins really big. "OI! Let's go!"

Ash then picks up Voltie and just starts sprinting.

"Where are you going!" yells the boy.

"What do you mean?" asks Ash.

"The gym's this way," says another boy.

"OKAY!" yells Ash. "Let's do this Voltie!"

"Pi pichu pi!" yells Voltie.

"What do you mean!" yells Ash.

"Pi," says Voltie as it points towards a wild caterpie.

"Catch?" asks Ash.

"Chu!" says Voltie.

"It?" asks Ash.

"Pi pichu pi!" yells Voltie.

"If you say so," says Ash. She takes out a pokeball and throws it. The ball just bounces off of Caterpie and caterpie looks at Ash with watery eyes.

"It missed," says Ash as she runs over to pick up the pokeball.

"Pichu~!" yells Voltie in shock. It runs over to Ash and knocks her away from the pokeball. Voltie then uses it as a stand to lay on.

"Pi pichu pi pi pichu chu chu pichu pi," explains Voltie.

"Right right," says Ash as she looks down at pichu.

"Pi pichu pichu pi…," explains Voltie. *Snore* "PI!"

Voltie looks at a now sleeping Ash as she dozes through the lesson of how to catch a pokemon. This got a thunder shock for her.

"Bad Mr. Volt," mumbles Ash as she falls over and continues to snore.

"Kya kya tapi?" asks the caterpie.

"Pi pichu," explains Voltie to the caterpie. This only makes the caterpie cry.

"What a woose," says one of the boys as the look down at her.

"She couldn't even catch a simple caterpie," says another.

"LAME!" yells a third. Everyone was just so noisy and Voltie couldn't take it anymore. With one big collective thunder shock, he managed to make all the surrounding noise die away.

"Chu~!" squeals Voltie with a happy smile as it falls to the ground also. The flood of boys then disappears to become one pink little ball of fur.

"Myu~" cries the pokemon. Ash looks around as she wakes up.

"Emm.. what's going on?" asks Ash as she sleepily looks around. She then notices something. "CATERPIE!"

"Myu?" asks Mew as she looks over at Ash. _What is wrong with this girl?_

"I can catch it now, right Voltie?" asks Ash as she picks up the used pokeball.

"PICHU!" yells Voltie.

"Why can't I use this?" whines Ash.

"Pichu!" grumbles Voltie.

"Well I didn't listen to you so there!" says Ash as she sticks out her tongue.

"Pi pichu pi," says Voltie.

"But if I use another pokeball then I'll waste pokeballs!" complains Ash.

"MYU!" yells Mew after being ignored and hating it.

"Hold on! I'll get back to you in a second," says Ash as she holds up a finger and looks at the used pokeball. She then threw it at Mew, but it also just bounced off.

"Oh... I understand," says Ash as she freezes in her throwing position. "It's defective."

"Pi pi," sighs Voltie. _Why her?_

"Yes! I'm going to catch you Mr. Bug!" yells Ash as she takes out another pokeball and throws it at Caterpie.

"TAPI!" squeals Caterpie as the ball catches it and rocks back and forth a little.

"Yes!" yells Ash. "Mr. Bug has been caught~!

"Pichuuu~" whines Voltie as it falls back yet again, not wanting to deal with this. _I'm exhausted._

"Myu! My myu myu ma!" says Mew with puffed cheeks.

"Right right," says Ash as she waves her hand, not noticing Mew and paying close attention to Mr. Bug's pokeball.

"Myu," sniffles Mew. _Notice me!_

"Pichu," says Voltie as it pets Mew on the head. _This is normal._

"Myu myu," sniffles Mew. _Really?_

"Pi~!" squeals Voltie with a smile. _Yeah~!_

"Oi! Voltie! Let's go," says Ash.

"Pichu?" asks Voltie, disgusted. "Pi pichu pi pi chu chu pichu!"

"Come on! Let's just leave, there's a town close, it's only a day's walk~! OI! LET'S GO~!" yells Ash energetically as she starts to run ahead.

"Pi~" whines Voltie, already exhausted. Mew just snickers as it watches these two beings go on their adventure. _What an interesting pair. What will happen next with them? _Mew then turns invisible so that it could follow them incognito.

**Melobi: Hi again, time for the preview.**

_Wait, isn't that __Blue__?!_ Ash realized and immediately darted behind a pole. _Why is he here?_

The mew in disguise saw this and grinned evilly. He turned and make a beeline for Blue.

"Bru-bru! What are you doing?" Ash whispered furiously, using the nickname she made for him.

_Why is Bru-bru heading towards Blue?! Doesn't he know that Blue is a close friend of my brother?!_

Bru-bru greeted the teen and they engaged in a conversation. Ash was too far away to hear anything.

_...Why are they looking over here? And why are they heading towards me? Bru-bru what did you do?! _


End file.
